In the field of printing, users prefer systems that allow for flexible processing of print jobs. Print jobs typically comprise print data (e.g., the data used to generate a printed output) as well as a job ticket. The job ticket includes attributes that assist in defining processing steps that may be performed for the print job. However, some attributes included in the job ticket may not be compatible with the printer capabilities. In such instances the printer may be forced to abort the job.
Accordingly, a recovery mechanism to enable the printer to provide corrective actions to print the job is desired.